Amor entre padre e Hija
by Irken Rocks
Summary: Elizabeth logro traer de regreso a DeWitt, pero aunque este no recuerde nada después de la muerte de Comstock ella lo recuerda todo, eso no evita que la chica comience a tener sentimientos nuevos asía su "padre" [ElizabethXDeWitt] Lemon/Incesto
1. Las Consecuencias de nuestros actos

**El Universo y Multiverso Bioshock y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ken Levine e Irrational Games, esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.**

**Importante:**_ El siguiente fic se vasa en un universo alterno (adoro que Bioshock por fin ponga bases para el multiverso) espero les guste y no olviden comentar._

* * *

_**—Las Consecuencias de nuestros actos—**_

New York es hermosa en la noche, es el simple pensamiento que pasa por la mente de Elizabeth mientras observa por aquella ventana del departamento. En pocas ocasiones al mirar al cielo siente un escalofrió con cada nube de gran tamaño y se pregunta si se trata de la ciudad en el cielo que por fin la ah encontrado. Y también se pregunta si lo que ah hecho fue lo correcto, traerlo devuelta.

Tardo un tiempo pero al final logro encontrar una forma de traerlo de vuelta, al fin y al cabo es su padre, pero no fue solo amor de hija lo que la impulso a eso, era algo más.

-¿Qué tanto vez?- exclama la voz de aquel hombre por el cual rescribió la historia más de una vez.

Al girarse y ver a DeWitt de pie observándola y al ver a esos ojos verdes que siempre le transmiten confianza recordó porque hiso lo que hiso.

-*Suspiro* Nada- responde Elizabeth entregándole una sonrisa al de ojos verdes.

Booker corresponde la sonrisa de Elizabeth antes de dirigirse al sofá de la pequeña sala. Aunque lo sucedido después de la muerte de Comstock le resulta algo borroso, si recuerda haber llegado a Paris, recuerda el regresar a New York y tener que conseguir un apartamento más grande debido a la presencia de Elizabeth, de cuando en cuando intenta recordar que sucedió después de acabar con "El profeta" pero solo logra conseguir un dolor de cabeza.

Elizabeth se acomoda en el marco de la ventana, de repente la ciudad iluminada por luces ya no es interesante y su atención se centra en el hombre del sofá que lee el periódico.

"Sé lo que estas pensando, olvídalo, es tu padre"

"Pero él no lo sabe, por lo menos esta versión de el no"

"Eso no cambia que es tu padre"

"Pero…"

-Elizabeth- exclama DeWitt sacando de su discusión interna a la chica de ojos azules.

-¿Si?- responde algo nerviosa.

-¿No te aburre estar aquí?, es decir apenas sales de vez en cuando- pregunta DeWitt mientras deja el periódico a un lado suyo y centra su atención en la chica castaña.

-Algunas veces, pero tampoco necesito salir todos los días- responde Elizabeth mientras abandona la ventana y toma asiento junto a Booker.

-Pues tal vez deberías salir un poco más, no me gusta pensar que estas aquí sola y aburriéndote- dice el de ojos verdes con un tono un tanto preocupado.

-No, no te preocupes, tengo algunos libros y eso me mantiene ocupada- aclara Elizabeth mientras observa los labios de aquel hombre de ojos verdes.

"Solo hazlo"

"Hace unos momentos no dejabas de sermonearme sobre las implicaciones éticas de todo esto"

"Si, pero… em… solo hazlo, se que quieres"

-Solo creo que tal vez deveri…- las palabras de Booker no logran terminar la frase cuando Elizabeth le entrega un bezo rápido y tímido en los labios.

En cuanto sus labios se separan la joven de ojos azules baja la mirada con el rostro completamente rojo, en su cabeza no puede dejar de escuchar a esa molesta vos replicándole sus actos.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Tu dijiste que lo hiciera"

"Ya, pero no pensé que en verdad lo fueras hacer"

"Pero… pero tu dijiste…"

"Mira, podemos seguir buscando un culpable, pero eso no solucionara nada"

"Esto es tu culpa, ¿ahora que decimos? Como se supone que funciona esto, dios no puedo creer que…"

"Shhh… sucede algo"

-Emm… yo… me iré a dormir, descansa Elizabeth- exclama Booker mientras se pone de pie y se inclina un poco entregándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica castaña.

Elizabeth se queda paralizada de la sorpresa de recibir aquel pequeño beso y con su mano toca su mejilla sonrojada donde aquel hombre deposito ese detalle. Elizabeth no levanta la mirada hasta que escucha el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Booker cerrarse. Aun con las mejillas sonrojadas la chica de ojos azules sonríe para sí misma.

Después de dejar escapar un suspiro la castaña se levanta del mueble y se dirige a su habitación. Su cuarto está decorado con carteles de musicales y artistas del teatro. Un amigo de Booker los trajo a petición de él, fue uno de los detalles más tiernos que el de ojos verdes ah hecho para ella.

Un par de libreros llenan los espacios vacios en la habitación, en sus estantes hay libros de toda clase, cocina, ficción, romance y uno que ah llamado la atención de la chica muy recientemente.

La ojiazul toma del estante medio un libro de cubierta roja, la potada cuenta con marcos de color dorado y letras doradas que dan la leyenda "El Comportamiento de la mujer Ideal" ya desde hace un tiempo que viene leyendo ese libro y ah tanteado con la idea de poner en práctica esos consejos impresos.

"Genial, ahora usaras trucos de seducción en tu propio padre"

"Ya déjame, es mi problema"

"Sin duda que tienes problemas, ¿Qué diría DeWitt si supiera la verdad?"

"Bueno el… el…"

"¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que su propia hija intenta engancharle?"

"Pues me preocupare de eso después"

Elizabeth logra acallar esa voz interna de su cabeza y se coloca en su cama de sabanas azules, sin esperar mucho enciende una lámpara de mesa a un lado de su cama. Mientras devora la introducción del libro, en el rostro de la castaña una ligera sonrisa se dibuja mientras piensa en Booker y en como ese libro le ayudara a conseguir lo que quiere.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este fic. Este es el primer fic de esta naturaleza que escribo y me gustaría saber sus opiniones.**_


	2. Cocinera Primeriza

**_El Universo y Multiverso Bioshock y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ken Levine e Irrational Games, esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro y con el único fin de entretener._**

**Aviso:** _Ya sé que en la descripción del fic dice _**"Lemon"**_ pues si habrá, pero me gusta desarrollar la historia de los personajes así que solo eso quería decirles._

* * *

_**—Cocinera Primeriza—**_

Elizabeth revisa las alacenas de la cocina en busca de distintos ingredientes, la chica de vestido azul y corsé blanco toma lata tras lata de consumibles especificados por un libro de cocina azul que tiene cerca.

"¿y ahora que haces?"

-¿Qué te parece? Intento cocinar- responde para si misma la chica castaña, tranquila de que Booker no se encuentre.

"Si, eso lo note, mejor especifico, ¿Por qué estas "cocinando"?"

-Bueno, ya que Booker trabaja todo el día y nos mantiene, me pareció un lindo detalle tener una linda cena- responde a la pregunta un tanto sarcástica de su voz interna.

"Aja, seguramente será solo eso. Disculpa si te hago ver lo obvio. Jamás has cocinado en tu vida"

Ante las palabras de esa insistente voz Elizabeth se queda casi congelada con una lata de salsa de tomate para pasta en las manos. Aunque no le guste esa voz tiene razón, nunca tuvo que cocinar más allá de una que otra sopa. Songbird solía traerle la comida.

-No puede ser tan difícil- exclama no solo para acallar a esa molesta voz que tanto le replica, sino para convencerse a sí misma.

Elizabeth por fin termina de reunir los ingredientes y los coloca en la mesa del comedor, su rostro demuestra tanto nervios como miedo a estropearlo todo.

"¿Y ahora que "Chef"?"

-La receta dice que hay que calentar la mantequilla y el aceite en un sartén- exclama Elizabeth revisando aquel libro azul.

La joven de cabello castaño toma una sartén de la alacena y la coloca en la estufa, en cuanto pasan un par de minutos en contacto con el fuego al inexperta chica vierte con algo de temor un poco de aceite y una pequeña barra de mantequilla en el.

Mientras Elizabeth observa como la barra de mantequilla comienza a deshacerse aquella voz que parece aferrada a incordiarla vuelve a resonar en su cabeza.

"¿Y a que vino esta "maravillosa" idea tuya?"

-Solo se me ocurrió- asegura mientras toma un cuchillo y comienza a picar las verduras como indica el libro de cocina.

"Aja, como no. Ya enserio ¿de dónde sacaste esta idea tuya?"

-Acaso no puedo hacer algo lindo por Booker sin que tu lo malinterpretes- replica Elizabeth mientras vierte las verduras en la sartén y escucha el sonido inconfundible del aceite chirriando.

"Bueno, sería algo normal si es que no quisieras enamorar a tu propio padre"

-Solo… solo cállate, además es lo que una mujer ideal hace- exclama Elizabeth un poco molesta.

"¡Ja! lo savia, lo leíste en ese libro tuyo, esa cosa nos va meter en problemas, no puedes estar seduciendo a tu propio padre"

-No puedes decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer- reclama Elizabeth mientras desbarata algo de carne y la pone a freír junto a las verduras.

"Simplemente no está bien"

-¿Y tu quien eres para decirme lo que esta y lo que no está bien?-

"Soy tu sentido común, debes detenerte, está mal lo que intentas hacer"

-Díselo a quien le importe- responde molesta mientras prepara el horno.

"Solo intento ayudar"

-Pues ayúdame con esto en lugar de… ¡Ahh!- exclama con dolor un pequeño quejido la castaña.

En su distracción la joven de ojos azules no se dio cuenta de lo cercano que su dedo índice y el cuchillo estaban al momento de cortar más verduras. Algo molesta la chica introduce su dedo entre sus labios para aminorar el dolor como si fuera una niña pequeña mientras busca vendajes en los cajones de la cocina.

"Deberías tener más cuidado"

-Ya cállate, ¿quieres?- exclama con molestia mientras venda su dedo lastimado.

Algo frustrada por su pequeña herida y por estar discutiendo con su voz interna la joven se sienta en el sofá intentando recuperar la tranquilidad. Su respiración se ralentiza mientras inhala y exhala de manera serena.

"Mira, no es mi intención molestarte, pero debes pensar mejor todo esto"

-De acuerdo, te escucho- dice la ojiazul mientras se reclina en el soja.

"¿Estás segura de esto? Y quiero decir 100% segura"

-Sí, si lo estoy- responde Elizabeth muy segura

"Hay algo que pueda decir para hacerte cambiar de opinión"

-No- responde de manera simple y segura.

"En ese caso solo tengo una cosa más que decirte"

-¿Qué?-

"Pusiste grados de mas en el horno, eran solo 180 y pusiste el doble"

Elizabeth reacciona segundos después de escuchar eso, y se apresura a regresar a la cocina, su reacción fue suficientemente rápida para evitar un problema mayor y una sonrisa en su rostro irradia su actual estado de auto reconocimiento.

"Aclaremos que no estoy en nada de acuerdo con esto, pero si vamos a continuar con…"

-Vamos- exclama algo incrédula la chica de ojos azules.

"Si, porque si sigues así quedaras al descubierto"

-¿Entonces me ayudaras?- cuestiona la chica castaña.

"Eso es lo que estoy diciendo"

-Genial, porque necesito ayuda con esto de cocinar-

Apenas Booker se acerca por el pasillo que lleva a su departamento puede oler el aroma de pasta y salsa de tomate. Algo confuso abre la puerta solo para ver en la cocina a una Elizabeth con delantal y manchas de salsa de tomate en mangas y mejillas, la chica parece haber estado en un tornado de comida y especias.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- pregunta algo preocupado y confundió el de ojos verdes mientras ve el "Desorden" de la cocina

-Yo, yo… yo prepare la cena- responde Elizabeth algo nerviosa mientras que sus palabras llaman la atención de DeWitt que se encontraba levantando algunas latas de conservas del suelo.

-¿Tu qué?- exclama confuso el hombre de traje negro y desarreglado

-Prepare la cena- reafirma Elizabeth con un tono de vos algo más seguro.

Booker rasca su barbilla aun sin poder entender del todo las palabras de Elizabeth, nunca antes avía hecho algo así, pero debe admitir que tiene cierto encanto el verla con esas pequeñas salpicaduras de salsa en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-*Risa* ya veo- exclama un tanto divertido y observando el desorden en que se ha convertido la cocina.

Booker hace un movimiento de cabeza algo divertido por toda la situación antes de tomar un trapo cercano y acercarse a Elizabeth, sin decir nada usa el trapo para limpiar las mejillas de la chica. La joven castaña se sonroja por las acciones de DeWitt, el hombre ojos verdes sonríe mientras limpia la ultima manca de salsa del rostro de Elizabeth.

-¿Y qué preparaste?- pregunta DeWitt dejando el paño cerca del lavabo.

-Yo… yo…- balbucea Elizabeth paralizada por los nervios.

"Responde"

-Prepare Lasaña- responde con algo de rapidez mientras retrocede un poco para recuperar espacio entre ella y Booker.

-Oh…- exclama DeWitt extrañado por la reacción de Elizabeth -Eso suena fantástico- termina diciendo el ojiverde con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth sonríe y como una niña se apresura a sentar a Booker en la mesa y servir una porción a él y otra para ella, la chica toma un vaso de agua mientras que el hombre de ojos verdes mantiene una botella de cerveza cerca de su mano izquierda.

Con nervios y temor la chica observa como DeWitt toma una pequeña porción de lasaña de su plato y la introduce en su boca, cada segundo que Booker permanecía en silencio parecía una eternidad hasta que el sonido del ojiverde tragando llega a sus oídos.

-Oye, esto está muy bueno- exclama con mucha aprobación el ojiverde mientras consume otra porción de lasaña.

-¿En serio?- pregunta Elizabeth sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Claro *traga* esto esta delicioso- afirma DeWitt.

Elizabeth sonríe mientras comienza a probar la comida en su propio plato, al degustar el primer bocado ni ella puede creer que esa lasaña fue cocinada por ella.

-Eh, ¿Qué te paso en el dedo?- notando la pequeña venda en el dedo índice de la mano derecha de Elizabeth

-Oh, no es nada- asegura mirando su vendaje, incluso ella avía olvidado que lo traía.

-Elizabeth, debes tener más cuidado, no quiero que te lastimes- dice con sincera preocupación.

-Tendré mas cuidado la próxima- dice Elizabeth algo sonrojada por la preocupación de Booker.

-Hablando de eso, me parece que tendremos que comprar algunas cosas mañana- dice Booker haciendo notar el estado de la cocina.

Elizabeth se avergüenza un poco por el desorden que causo y baja un poco la mirada, Booker nota esto y decide tranquilizar a la chica de ojos azules.

-No te preocupes, mañana compraremos algunas cosas en el mercado de Little Italy, solo procura no acabarte las rasiones de un mes cuando vuelvas a preparar un comida así de deliciosa *risa*-

Las palabras de Booker logran regresarle su sonrisa a la chica de cabello castaño y mejillas sonrojadas. Cuando la noche por fin cae sobre la ciudad Elizabeth aun se mantiene despierta en su habitación leyendo aquel libro de cubierta roja.

"Ves todo salió bien"

-Ya lo creo- exclama con felicidad la chica mientras recuerda la sonrisa de Booker al degustar aquel primer bocado.

"Sigo sin creer que esto sea correcto, pero si lo vamos hacer, será mejor que lo hagamos bien"

Elizabeth sonríe complacida mientras deja aquel libro en su repisa de noche y apaga la lámpara de mesa junto a su cama.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, recuerden comentar.**_


	3. Protegiendo lo que es mío

**_El Universo y Multiverso Bioshock y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ken Levine e Irrational Games, esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro y con el único fin de entretener._**

* * *

_**—Protegiendo lo que es mío—**_

El sonido de los camiones descargando, la gente regateando eh intercambiando anécdotas y de las mujeres actualizándose con los últimos chismes es el ambiente que predomina en el mercado de Little Italy.

Booker camina a paso lento y seguro con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra, en su rostro se dibuja un ligera sonrisa al ver como Elizabeth no para de moverse entre los distintos puestos. Como si de una pequeña niña se tratara la ojiazul mira cada puesto con suma curiosidad y jovialidad.

La castaña observa un puesto de flores, admirando el gran variado de los colores y estilos. El hombre encargado del puesto, de cabello canoso y barriga de cerveza observa como la chica de corsé blanco no deja de observar los arreglos floreales.

-¿Te interesa algún arreglo jovencita?- pregunta con un tono sereno y notable acento mientras se levanta de su pequeño banco de madera.

-Yo… bueno yo no sé si…- argumenta con algo de nervios y timidez antes de girarse a Booker y mirar al ojiverde con un rostro casi de suplica.

DeWitt rueda los ojos al ver esa expresión en el rostro de Elizabeth y un poco a regañadientes asiente mientras se acerca al puesto. Elizabeth toma una rosa tan roja que parecería que fue pintada por un artista.

-¿Cuánto seria?- pregunta DeWitt al hombre barrigón de sonrisa relajada.

-Para una señorita tan linda como ella, no es nada *risa* tiene una novia muy linda señor *risa*- exclama algo divertido el comerciante mientras regresa a su banco.

Las palabras de aquel hombre mayor pusieron un sonrojo en el rostro de la ojiazul. Elizabeth acomoda aquella simple rosa en su cabello mientras continua su paso para evitar revelar su sonrojo al ojiverde. DeWitt esperaba alguna respuesta de parte de Elizabeth, una especie de negación ante aquella afirmación de su emparejamiento, pero solo ve como la de vestido azul continúa viendo los demás puestos.

Booker se encoje de hombros y deja escapar un suspiro, desde lo sucedido aquella noche cuando la castaña le entrego aquel tímido beso se ha estado comportando algo extraña, pero cuando la encontró "cocinando" fue lo más extraño de todo.

-¡Booker mira!- exclama con entusiasmo la ojiazul sacando de sus pensamientos a DeWitt.

Después de agitar su cabeza para despejar su mente el ojiverde toma rumbo asía donde Elizabeth se encuentra. La joven yace frente a una jaula enorme de canarios con una sonrisa de lo más notoria.

-¿Qué sucede?- exclama algo confuso Booker mientras observa a Elizabeth y su enorme sonrisa.

-Observa- dice con algo de animosidad antes de comenzar a silbar una pequeña melodía provocando que los coloridos canarios la acompañen con su cantar.

Booker queda más que impresionado al ver como las aves responden al canto de Elizabeth como si de una princesa de cuento de hadas se tratase, pero al tener en cuenta lo que la chica de ojos azules puede hacer esto es de lo más normal.

-*Risilla* ¿Lo viste Booker?- dice divertida y ansiosa, su tono de voz es infantil como el de una hija pequeña llamando a su padre para que vea su más nueva "hazaña"

-*Risa* Valla, eso fue… no sé lo que fue, pero valla- exclama Booker impresionado y algo divertido por lo que sus ojos acababan de ver.

Elizabeth deja escapar una ligera risa algo infantil antes de continuar viendo los puestos, Booker observa como la castaña admira cada nueva cosa que ve pero recuerda que también debe comprar más comida. Después de la pequeña incursión de Elizabeth en la cocina no queda mucho en las alacenas o el refrigerador.

Aunque no se siente del todo cómodo con la idea de dejar sin supervisión a Elizabeth, sabe que lo lamentara cuando no haya más comida. Un suspiro es lo único que sale de su boca antes de dirigirse a la tienda de abarrotes más cercana para no alejarse mucho de la ojiazul.

El local está algo vacio, solo hay algunas personas observando los anaqueles, Booker se dirige sin más a la caja registradora, no quiere dejar demasiado tiempo sola a al chica de corsé blanco.

-¿Disculpe?- exclama Booker al llegar a la registradora.

Una mujer morena, de labios rojos y cuerpo envidiable vestida con un vestido café obscuro y blusa roja se acerca a la caja para atender al ojiverde.

-¿En que puede servirte guapo?- pregunta de manera traviesa mientras analiza al hombre de ojos verdes y cabello café obscuro.

-Buenos días, quisiera preguntar si hacen entregas- responde Booker mientras empieza a poner más atención al físico de aquella mujer.

Booker nota que Elizabeth no tiene nada que envidiarle a la morena de blusa roja, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpen al escuchar como la mujer aclara su garganta.

-Eh ¿Qué cosa?- balbucea Booker algo desconcertado.

-Le decía que si hacemos entregas, ¿a qué dirección cariño?- responde la mujer mientras se inclina en el aparador de madera dejando resaltar su pechos ante el ojiverde.

Elizabeth observa los detalles de un reloj de cadena dorado y se pregunta si a Booker le gustara, la bolsa rosa de compras que lleva consigo tiene dentro la más nueva herramienta de su plan para enganchar al ojiverde.

"¿No crees que te veras muy obvia con eso?"

Elizabeth deja el reloj en el puesto de donde lo observaba y comienza a buscar a Booker con la vista, pero no puede ignorar las preguntas de su voz interna sin importar lo mucho que se esfuerza.

"No lo creo, ya veras, esto de seguro funciona" –Responde en su cabeza, consiente de el número de gente que la rodea

"Pero creo que es algo, no sé, esta vez creo que si estas exagerando"

"Ya veras, esto funcionara y luego…"

"¿Y luego qué? Siento recordarte esto y sé que prometí ayudarte, pero no puedes olvidar que él es tu padre"

Elizabeth decide guardar silencio y dejar de discutir con su voz interna, el hecho de que esa molesta vocecilla siempre le recuerde ese hecho le frustra, pero su frustración es remplazada por la sensación de que su corazón es estrujado al ver a través de un ventanal como Booker tontea con aquella mujer morena de la tienda de abarrotes.

"Pero que…"

"El, el esta… esta tonteando con ella"

La castaña muerde su labio inferior y cierra sus puños intentando mantener la compostura ante aquel momento de frustración e ira.

"¿Por qué no haces nada?"

"¿Pero esto es lo que querías no?"

"Mira, puedes cuestionarme o puedes apartar a esa cualquiera de Booker"

"¿Y ese cambio?"

"El es nuestro, mas acción y menos preguntas"

Elizabeth rechina los dientes mientras observa como esa mujer morena comienza a recorrer el pecho de Booker con sus dedos. Ese acto de obvio coqueteo hace que la ojiazul formule una forma de sacar a Booker de aquel lugar.

DeWitt sonríe mientras la morena le responde de la misma manera, ese momento se interrumpe cuando siente como alguien le toma la mano y le ala lejos de aquella mujer.

-Aquí estas Booker, te estuve buscando- exclama Elizabeth mientras ala lo más que puede a Booker para alejarlo de aquella mujer.

-Elizabeth, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Booker algo confundido.

-Yo este… yo…- la castaña no avía planeado del todo su plan eh intenta armar una excusa para su propio comportamiento -quiero ir a casa- solo esa simple frase logro formular en tan poco tiempo.

El ojiverde alza una ceja ante tal comentario, pero nota en el rostro de Elizabeth tanto un leve sonrojo como una expresión de molestia eh incomodidad.

-De acuerdo Elizabeth- responde DeWitt logrando que la chica de corsé blanco le suelte y se tranquilice un poco -Solo déjame dejar la dirección a la que manden las cosas- regresando a Elizabeth a aquel estado de nervios.

Elizabeth ve todo en cámara lenta mientras Booker empieza a caminar de regreso a la caja donde aquella mujer espera con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante según la perspectiva de la ojiazul.

"Haz algo"

Elizabeth reacciona casi instintivamente y toma la mano de Booker y le gira de un solo tirón, el ojiverde apenas reacciona cuando la castaña le besa en los labios, esta vez el beso no es tan corto como aquella noche, es largo y algo cálido, pero tímido al mismo tiempo.

Cuando sus labios se separan la ojiazul baja la mirada para que Booker no note el fuerte color rojo que han adquirido sus mejillas y con un paso apresurado y algo torpe sale de la tienda de abarrotes para esperar a DeWitt.

Booker se queda congelado unos segundos antes de regresar a la normalidad, algo confundido se acerca a la cajera y como un zombi le da la dirección sin decir nada que no sea necesario para la transacción. Al salir ve como Elizabeth mantiene la mirada baja y patea el suelo cual niño regañado o temeroso.

No puede mentirse a sí mismo, en más de una ocasión ha visto a Elizabeth no solo como compañera o amiga, sino como la mujer que es. No es la primera mujer con la que ah estado y sin duda alguna no sería la primera a la que ve así, pero ella es la primera que logra hacer que se preocupe por su bienestar.

-Elizabeth- exclama Booker obteniendo la atención de la chica castaña y de mejillas sonrojadas.

La joven de ojos azules esta más que nerviosa, lo que hiso allí dentro fue un acto desesperado eh incluso algo bajo, pero en tan poco tiempo para reaccionar no se le ocurrió algo mejor. Booker tiene la intención de preguntar por las acciones de Elizabeth, pero nota lo nerviosa que esta la chica y opta por dejar pasar todo.

-Sera mejor irnos, quiero estar en casa cuando entreguen todo- asegura Booker con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y haciendo un gesto con su mano para que Elizabeth le siga.

La castaña sonríe un poco y se relaja al no recibir una reprimenda de Booker por lo que hiso, al pasar junto al ventanal de la tienda le saca la lengua a la cajera de manera infantil, la morena se extraña un poco por ese gesto. De manera apresurada la ojiazul se asegura de caminar al mismo paso que Booker.

Elizabeth se siente de lo más victoriosa y engrandecida con su pequeña y poco usual victoria, su felicidad y auto aprobación se notan en su caminar un poco egocéntrico. Ese extraño andar llama la atención del ojiverde que no recuerda haber visto una sonrisa así de llena de autosatisfactoria en el rostro de Elizabeth antes.

Dewitt mantiene su atención en la joven castaña de alegre andar, pero Elizabeth se fija más en las dos mujeres que caminan del lado contrario de la calle y en dirección opuesta a la de ella, las mujeres dan miradas esquivas a Booker y provocan en Elizabeth una molestia y celos.

"Hazlo"

"Pero…"

"Hazlo te digo"

Tal vez esta vez es su propio subconsciente diciéndole lo que quiere escuchar, pero esa aprobación de su voz interna deja que Elizabeth haga como si se tropieza para sujetarse del brazo de Booker

El Ojiverde se confunde un poco pero ayuda a Elizabeth a reincorporarse, aun así la chica de cabello castaño no se suelta de él y aunque un parte suya le dice que la aparte otra le impide hacerlo. Booker sonríe un poco al decidir dejar que la joven ojiazul se mantenga tan cerca.

Elizabeth sonríe al ver como aquellas mujeres solamente pierden interés en Booker, en su Booker. Y aunque la victoria es dulce pronto se percata de que DeWitt no la ha apartado o ha dicho algo, simplemente la ha dejado seguir así. Su rostro recupera su sonrojo al notar lo cerca que están el uno del otro.

La de ojos azules tarda un poco en calmarse y comenzar a disfrutar mejor de esa cercanía, DeWitt siente como las pequeñas manos de la joven aumentan ligeramente la fuerza con la que toman su brazo. El camino a casa para la joven castaña pareció una eternidad, una que ella hubiera deseado que no terminara.

En cuanto el ojiverde se sienta en el sofá la de corsé blanco se apresura a entrara a su habitación. Se siente victoriosa y realizada, se siente invencible y eso es lo que necesita para llevar a cabo su más nueva idea. Con mucha jovialidad, la ojiazul mira dentro de su bolsa de compras y sonríe al pensar en DeWitt y su rostro.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, no olviden comentar ya que ningún comentario es mal recibido._


	4. No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti

**El Universo y Multiverso Bioshock y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ken Levine e Irrational Games, esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.**

_**Aviso:**_ _Algunos puede que piensen "Este tipo nunca pondrá Lemon" pues se equivocan, ya casi llegamos, ya casi llegamos, tranquilos, pero como avía dicho antes, me gusta desarrollar la historia de los personajes. Sin más que decir aquí el nuevo capítulo._

* * *

_**—No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti—**_

Booker lleva algunos minutos colocando latas y frascos de conservas en las alacenas y distintos comestibles en el refrigerador. Elizabeth apenas ha salido de su habitación y cuando lo hace se limita a responder a Booker con sonrisas y uno que otro simple "SI" o en su caso un "No"

El ojiverde se pregunta si debería hablar con Elizabeth sobre lo sucedido en la tienda de abarrotes pero no quiere incomodarla, su mente le recuerda aquel momento en que sus labios se juntaron en un beso cálido y algo tímido. Aun puede percibir ese perfume tan dulce que la ojiazul usa tanto.

-Booker- exclama la voz de Elizabeth logrando que el ojiverde de un ligero salto de sorpresa.

-¿Qué… que sucede?- responde DeWitt con la respiración algo agitada y volteando a ver a la de corsé blanco.

-Yo, no me siento muy bien hoy- dice Elizabeth con una pose un tanto infantil, con las manos en la espalda y la mirada algo esquiva.

-¿Qué sucede, te duele algo?- pregunta Booker con suma preocupación.

-No, no es nada importante, solo no me siento del todo bien, así que me iré a dormir- responde Elizabeth para tranquilizar a Booker.

La castaña se retira a su habitación antes de que DeWitt logre formular más preguntas, el ojiverde levanta una ceja algo confundido, pero no quiere presionar a la chica y que esta se enfade así que decide tomar una cerveza del refrigerador y sentarse en el sofá.

El hombre trajeado observa el reloj de la pared durante algunos momentos mientras termina su bebida. En un momento de paz el ojiverde cierra los ojos para intentar recordar algo de lo sucedido en el dirigible de Comstock. Imágenes borrosas y vagas llegan a su cabeza, el cuerpo sin vida de Comstock, el Songbird ahogándose y… los faros, recuerda el gran numero de faros, recuerda haber entrado a uno y luego solo llega el enorme dolor de cabeza.

Al abrir los ojos una decena de destellos de colores llegan a su visión, cada vez que intenta recordar es peor, pero esa misma razón es lo que le hace intentarlo una y otra vez, debe haber algo en sus recuerdos, algo que simplemente ya no está. Al sentir la humedad debajo de su nariz Booker se limpia con su mano solo para revelar un poco de sangre.

-No de nuevo- expresa con molestia antes de dejar su bebida en la mesa de centro y retirarse a su habitación.

Tal vez por coincidencia, tal vez la chica lo hiso a propósito, pero la puerta de Elizabeth no estaba del todo cerrada y con ese espacio entre el marco y la puerta fue suficiente para que DeWiit observara con el rabillo del ojo la inconfundible silueta de la castaña.

Booker se quedo observando aquel espacio durante unos segundos mientras discutía consigo mismo si era correcto lo que su mente le decía, intentando sacar aquella idea de su cabeza Booker sacude su cráneo antes de tomar el picaporte de su puerta pero su mano no le responde para abrir.

Un simple deseo tan básico como el de un animal en busca de comida orilla a DeWitt a rendirse ante aquella idea tan poco ética y con cuidado de no hacer ruido se acerca a la puerta de Elizabeth y mira por el espacio que hay entre la puerta y el arco de madera.

Lo que su ojo verde observa es una imagen con la que a veces tantea en su cabeza, la chica de ojos azules de espaldas retirando aquella pequeña chaqueta azul que lleva sobre su corsé. Una parte suya le dice que se marche, que se mueva y olvide todo, pero simplemente no se puede obligar a solo irse.

Cuando Elizabeth comienza a desamarrar las delgadas agujetas de su corsé es cuando un zumbido en la cabeza de DeWitt el dice que debe marcharse, pero aun así Booker se queda paralizado por el momento. La ojiazul termina de libarse de aquel accesorio de vestimenta que deja en un pequeño ropero. Con algo de gracia y lentitud la chica castaña comienza a liberarse de aquel vestido azul deslizándolo por su torso y piernas.

DeWitt observa con algo de impresión la curveada espalda de Elizabeth que sigue con la mirada hasta llegar a su cadera y largas piernas, pero lo que más le impresiona es la ropa interior negra con encaje que se acopla muy bien a su muy bien desarrollado cuerpo, su brasier cubre sosteniendo de tal manera sus pechos que estos resaltan con mucha facilidad.

Justo cuando las manos de Elizabeth comienzan a desabrochar los simples seguros de su sostén es cuando Booker por fin reacciona ante sus acciones y se aleja algo alterado de la puerta de Elizabeth.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- se pregunta a si mismo manteniendo un tono de voz bajo para evitar ser descubierto por la chica ojiazul.

"No te avergüences, eres un hombre después de todo" –responde su conciencia de manera casi burlona.

-Esto está mal- repite para sí mismo en su cabeza para evitar hacer más ruido.

"Bueno, eso díselo a tu amigo en tus pantalones, porque creo que él no entendió que está mal emocionarse"

Hasta ese instante DeWitt no se avía percatado como aquella parte de su anatomía avía reaccionado a la imagen de Elizabeth semidesnuda, con algo de frustración y molestia no pierde más tiempo y entra en su habitación.

La sensación del algodón frotando su piel dibuja una leve sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña que se observa en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación. Su nuevo camisón rosado le queda de maravilla, la coqueta prenda se ajusta a su cuerpo de manera favorecedora y cubre poco más abajo de sus muslos resaltando sus piernas.

La ojiazul contempla una vez más su reflejo y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Cuando compro la rosada prenda en lo único en que pensaba era si a Booker le gustaría, la tela es suave y de algodón de la mejor calidad.

-¿Qué te parece?- pregunta para si misma muy animada y feliz

"Debo admitir que nos vemos despampanantes"

-Lo sé, *risilla* ¿crees que a Booker le guste?-

"No sé cómo responder a eso, pero de seguro que se impresiona"

Elizabeth ríe un poco ante la idea de que Booker le vea en esa prenda, sin poder contenerse más, gira de la felicidad para luego caer de sentón en su cama.

"¿Y ahora?"

-Ahora la cereza sobre el pastel- exclama Elizabeth antes de reincorporarse de nuevo.

Booker yace recostado en su colchón con cobijas rojas, con una mano masajea al zona T de su nariz intentando borrar aquella imagen de su cabeza.

"Deja de martirizarte, no me digas que nunca le diste una mirada a ese escote"

-No digo que no lo haya hecho pero…-

"Pero nada, mírate, confundido y en la cama como un niño bueno, hemos estado con otras mujeres antes"

-Sí, pero ella no es como cualquier otra mujer- exclama Booker para responder a su propia conciencia.

"¿Qué sucede? Al viejo Booker DeWitt por fin lo han flechado"- exclama con burla la voz interna de Booker.

-No no es eso es solo que…- La palabras de Booker se interrumpen cuando un fuerte zumbido llega hasta sus oídos y luego todas las luces se apagan.

El Ojiverde asoma su cabeza por la ventana junto a su cama que da a las escaleras de incendios del edifico y ve como las calles van quedando a obscuras gradualmente.

-¿Y ahora que sucede?- exclama DeWitt confuso con lo que ve.

"Es un apagón genio"

Booker rueda los ojos por el sarcástico comentario de su voz interna y solo ve como la ciudad entera comienza a caer en tinieblas. El ojiverde se queda viendo al exterior de la ventana hasta que escucha como su puerta se abre rechinando por la lentitud del movimiento.

-¿Booker, estas despierto?- pregunta la castaña que asoma su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación, su tono de vos es un tanto infantil y suplicante y sorprende al ojiverde que se gira con rapidez para verla.

-Elizabeth ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Booker algo preocupado por la intrusión tan repentina de la chica.

La castaña da un paso dentro de la habitación y gracias a la luz de la vela que lleva consigo el ojiverde puede apreciar esa nueva e insinuante prenda que lleva, la luz de vela logar crear un ligera transparencia en el algodón dejando que se note la ropa intima de la ojiazul y provocando que Booker se sonroje levemente, nunca imagino con tal vestimenta a la chica de cabello castaño.

-Yo… em… me preguntaba si podía dormir contigo, está demasiado obscuro- exclama con un tono suplicante que provoca nervios en Booker.

-Bueno… eh…- balbucea Booker algo nervioso y sin saber que responder.

-Si es un problema no importa, regresare a mi habitación- expresa Elizabeth con una vos de desilusión que logra hacer reaccionar al ojiverde.

-Elizabeth- exclama Booker deteniendo la salida de la chica en ese instante -No… no es ningún problema- dice Booker haciendo que Elizabeth dibuje una sonrisa con sus labios y entre por completo a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

La ojiazul no tarda mucho en caminar asía la cama con un paso algo apresurado, con lentitud apaga la vela que lleva consigo y la deja en un mesa de noche. Booker se cuestiona si debió de decir eso, pero ya no puede retractarse y de manera calmada se mueve para dejar espacio a la chica castaña en aquella cama individual

Elizabeth se introduce entre aquellas cobijas rojas con una sonrisa que pone más nervioso y confuso a Booker. El ojiverde recarga su espalda contra la cabecera de madera de la cama quedando casi sentado, si antes no podía dormir ahora menos. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de quitarse aquel traje por completo, solo de remover su chaqueta y remangar sus mangas hasta los codos.

-Booker- exclama Elizabeth en voz baja haciendo que el ojiverde se gire un poco para verla.

Por su posición actual Elizabeth esta a la altura del torso del ojiverde el cual tiene un punto de vista muy particular pudiendo ver no solo el rostro levemente sonrojado de la chica sino también algo de su escote.

-Em… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Booker sacudiendo un poco su cabeza para aclarar su mente.

-Gracias… por dejarme dormir aquí- responde de manera tímida la chica ojiazul.

-No te preocupes- asegura con una sonrisa el ojiverde provocando que Elizabeth se sonroje un poco más.

-Buenas noches Booker- dice Elizabeth de manera más alegre y calmada.

-Buenas noches a ti también- corresponde Booker mientras se gira para ver como la luna ilumina un poco aquellas calles que han quedado a obscuras.

Sin decir un palabra la ojiazul toma el brazo de Booker y lo sostiene con fuerza sorprendiendo al ya de por si algo incomodo hombre. Su mano a un libere estaba a punto de sacudir con delicadeza a la castaña para que le libere pero como antes, su extremidad deja de responderle y se detiene. Al ver mejor a la joven chica Booker dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro al sentir su calor corporal contra su piel.

Ya es seguro que no podrá dormir en toda la noche, pero ahora que analiza mejor la situación ya no le parece tanto una molestia.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. No olviden comentar.**


	5. Yo soy lo que necesitas

**_El Universo y Multiverso Bioshock y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ken Levine e Irrational Games, esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro y con el único fin de entretener._**

* * *

_**—Yo soy lo que necesitas—**_

El reloj de la pared ya marca las 2:35 y Booker no ha podido cerrar los parpados para dormir, cada vez que voltea ve a la chica ojiazul allí recostada junto a él con sus pechos tocando el brazo que ella mantiene casi cautivo con sus pequeñas y suaves manos. Tal vez pudo dormir con eso pero cuando las piernas de Elizabeth rodearon una de las suyas fue lo que finalmente le privo de cualquier necesidad de conciliar aquel descanso.

-Dios en que estoy pensando- sermonea en su cabeza para sí mismo el ojiverde.

"Hazlo de una vez"

-Cállate- responde a aquella voz interna que le incita a ceder a aquellos pensamientos.

"¿Eres un desviado o algo así?"

-¡No!-

"Como digas"

Booker deja escapar un suspiro antes de sentir como las piernas de Elizabeth se comienzan a mover ligeramente provocando algo de fricción con su pierna y sin poder evitarlo más, aquella parte de su cuerpo vuelve a tornarse rígida.

El ojo derecho de Booker comienza a verse afectado por un leve tic nervioso mientras que la preocupación de que la ojiazul llegue a sentir aquel "bulto" en sus pantalones crece, su mente calcula los riesgos y decide tomar una oportunidad, con temor traga saliva para reunir valor y comenzar a liberar su brazo del cálido abraso con el que Elizabeth retenía esa extremidad. Al estar libre reincorpora su torso en aquella cama apoyándose en sus brazos, luego de mantenerse quieto para asegurarse de que la castaña siguiera durmiendo comienza a mover su pierna aun apresada por Elizabeth, sus movimientos son lentos y cada vez que la ojiazul produce algún ruido procura detenerse hasta estar seguro de que puede continuar, finalmente libera su pierna y luego de suspirar de alivio se levanta de la cama con lentitud y comienza a caminar asía la puerta que del baño de su habitación.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Booker al tomar el picaporte de la puerta, pero su victoria no dura mucho cuando escucha aquella delicada y algo adormilada voz.

-¿Booker?- dice la semidormida chica levantando solo un poco el cuerpo para ver mejor al ojiverde.

-Emm… ¿sí?- exclama con nervios y solo mirando sobre su hombro para no girarse y revelar lo que la chica provoco en el.

-¿Qué *bostezo* sucede?- pregunta la de camisón rosa algo confundida.

-No… no es nada, solo tomare una ducha para poder dormir mejor- excusa Booker mientras comienza a girar el picaporte.

-Oh, de acuerdo- responde Elizabeth acostándose nuevamente en la cama y dando la espalda a Booker.

El ojiverde suspira y rápidamente abre la puerta para cerrarla después de entrar. En su mente la chica solo ah vuelto a dormir, pero Elizabeth tiene sus propios problemas éticos, al escuchar la puerta del baño entre cerrarse la ojiazul comienza a cuestionarse si ah hecho algo mal.

-Tal vez el camisón fue demasiado- se dice a si mima en su cabeza mientras muerde su labio algo molesta.

"Claro debe ser eso, de seguro no fue el acto de niñita asustada y como te restregabas contra el"

-Yo no me restregaba contra el- asegura la ojiazul

"Aja, casi metías tu mano en sus pantalones"

-Eso no es cierto-

Elizabeth interrumpe su discusión cuando escucha el sonido de esfuerzo proveniente del baño, al mirar asía la puerta nota que no está cerrada por completo, la luz proveniente del interior logra proyectarse por aquella rendija que quedo, Elizabeth apenas recordaba el apagón, "de seguro debieron repararlo ya" piensa para sí misma.

"Ni lo pienses"- replica su voz interna con mucha autoridad

-Pero…- comienza a decir en sus pensamientos la castaña

"Eh dicho que no"

-Tal vez se cayó en la tina y necesita ayuda- excusa intentando convencerse.

"Serás… en realidad eso es una buena razón, pero solo una mirada y si no es nada regresas a la cama"

Elizabeth sonríe victoriosa y con sumo cuidado se levanta para acercarse a la puerta, al tomar la perilla su corazón comienza a latir con tanta velocidad que el sonido de los latido le llega a los oídos como si fuera un tambor.

Con cada milímetro que se ensancha la rendija la necesidad de hacerse para atrás y dejar todo eso también crece, pero se obliga a seguir hasta que por fin la abertura es lo suficiente mente grande para ver asía el interior.

Su pupila se dilata por la sorpresa al ver a Booker en la regadera de la tina, las gotas de agua caen sobre su cuerpo desnudo mientras que Elizabeth intenta marcharse y regresar a la cama inútilmente, sin importar que tanto se esfuerce sus piernas no le responden y la mantienen en ese lugar.

Booker apoya su brazo izquierdo con la pared frente al el mientras el agua fría cae sobre él, Elizabeth casi deja escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa la bajar la mirada y ver el miembro erecto del ojiverde, pero su propio subconsciente hace que se muerda los labio para evitar ser descubierta en esa situación.

-Oh dios esto está mal, esto está mal- dice en su cabeza la castaña intentando de nuevo que sus piernas le respondan.

"Solo unos minutos más"

-¿Qué te sucede? Tú eras quien no me dejaba de amonestar por todo esto-

"Solo… solo… solo cállate"

Aquella respuesta tan vaga de su propia conciencia le molesta, pero su atención es tomada por el hombre de ojos verdes que toma su pene con su mano derecha y comienza a masturbarse. La ojiazul casi suelta otro grito pero sus labios se muerden una vez más con más fuerza para evitar que aquel sonido salga de su boca. El sonido de los gemidos graves de Booker remplazan el miedo de ser descubierta por una sensación cálida en todo su cuerpo, con cada nuevo gemido el miedo de Elizabeth desaparece mas y mas hasta que solo queda el deseo, el deseo de estar con Booker, el deseo de entregarse a él y que él la tome, antes de percatarse su propia mano comienza masajear sus pezones ya de por si estimulados por la imagen de Booker.

La castaña ahoga cada gemido mientras aumenta la intensidad con la que masajea sus pechos, conforme su excitación crece también su deseo lo hace y poco a poco comienza a bajar la mano hasta su intimidad y comenzar a masajear aquella parte de su cuerpo cubierta por su ropa interior.

Su mente no puede mantener el mismo auto control y por fin deja que aquellos pequeños y leves gemidos salgan de su boca.

-Booker- exclama Elizabeth entre gemidos y en voz baja mientras continua con su acto.

Sus piernas se debilitan y la obligan a arrodillarse por la excitación mientras dice el nombre de aquel hombre que tanto desea. Al mismo tiempo que los graves gemidos de Booker aumentan de volumen Elizabeth aumenta la intensidad con la que masajea su intimidad hasta que por fin llega aun clímax de placer que la obliga a recargarse junto a la pared. Booker termina su acto casi simultáneamente e incapaz de retenerse más libera una descarga de placer junto con un único gemido que hace reaccionar a Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth- dice el Ojiverde haciendo que la chica de camisón rosa vuelva en sí y se tumbe en la cama.

La castaña se cubre con la cobija roja de la cama mientras su mente comienza a responder de nuevo y aquella voz interna regresa.

"El dijo nuestro nombre"

-Sí, si lo hiso- responde en su cabeza con algo de confusión.

"El… él piensa en mí… digo nosotras"

-El… él lo hace ¿cierto?- se pregunta así misma mientras una sonrisa involuntaria se dibuja en su rostro sonrojado.

Booker abotona el último botón de su camisa de pijama azul, se siente mejor al deshacerse de aquella vestimenta tan formal, su nueva prenda consta de dos partes, una camisa de mangas largas y un pantalón azul.

"¿Mejor?"– pregunta aquella voz en su cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres?- responde Booker en su mente.

"Soy tu subconsciente y sé que estabas pensando en ella mientras te autocomplasias"

-Puedes dejar de molestar solo un momento-

"Como quieras, pero eso no cambia nada"

DeWitt suspira antes de salir de la pequeña habitación, al ver recostada a Elizabeth asume que la chica sigue dormida y sonríe tanto por verla despierta como por ver como la cobija roja sigue el contorno de las curvas de la chica.

Con cuidado regresa a la cama y se acomoda para dormir, sus parpados comienzan a pesarle mientras su mente empieza a ponerse en blanco.

-Booker- exclama Elizabeth en voz baja y tomando la mano del ojiverde

Booker sacude un poco la cabeza antes de girarse y ver a Elizabeth que ahora llega al hombro debido a la nueva posición en que él se coloco. La joven tiene las mejillas rojas y una cara algo apenada que extraña al de ojos verdes.

-Elizabeth, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta DeWitt algo preocupado y confundido.

-Tu… tu… ¿tú crees que soy atractiva?- pregunta la ojiazul poniendo algo nervioso a Booker que no sabe cómo responder a eso.

-Bueno… em… yo no…- balbucea Booker sin poder formular una frase concreta, pero al sentir como las manos de Elizabeth aprietan la suya sabe que la chica esta mas o por lo menos igual de nerviosa que él y al ver su rostro sonrojado y la miradas esquivas que la chica le da decide darle una respuesta simple y sin rodeos –Si, si creo que lo eres Elizabeth- responde con una sonrisa que la chica de mejillas rojas corresponde.

Elizabeth siente como su corazón late con más fuerza y velocidad en ese momento y decide que ya ah sido suficiente de esperar y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar le da un beso en los labios al ojiverde que se sorprende y altera un poco.

Con sus manos la castaña acerca el rostro de Booker para alargar el beso lo más posible y solo se detiene para ver los ojos llenos de sorpresa del ojiverde. Una sonrisa algo traviesa se dibuja en sus labios al ver la expresión de sorpresa y confusión en DeWitt.

-Elizabeth yo…- las palabras de Booker se interrumpen cuando siente como la chica comienza a introducir su mano dentro de sus pantalones.

La castaña vuelve a besar al ojiverde para evitar cualquier rechazo o cuestionamiento de su parte, Booker comienza a dejarse llevar por el momento y acerca el rostro de de Elizabeth tomándola de la mejilla pero al sentir como la joven chica toca su hombría reacciona y la aleja levantándose de la cama algo alterado.

-Booker ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Elizabeth confundida y observando como el ojiverde camina en círculos en medio de la habitación.

Al no recibir una respuesta se levanta y camina asía el hombre de mirada perdida y lo detiene tomándolo suevamente de los hombros logrando que regrese en sí. Booker mira hacia los ojos azules de Elizabeth y no puede creer lo que estaba haciendo solo hace unos segundos.

-Elizabeth, esto no puede estar bien tu…- la chica silencia aquellas palabras que no quiere escuchar besando a Booker y tomando sus manos con las suyas.

Al separar sus labios el ojiverde se queda sin palabras mientras que Elizabeth sonríe intentando transmitirle calma.

-No me importa- exclama Elizabeth colocando las manos de Booker en su cadera y luego rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, la altura del ojiverde obliga a Elizabeth a ponerse ligeramente de puntas para acercar sus rostros.

"Ya hazlo, ella lo quiere, tu lo quieres, que más da"- le dice su voz interna al ojiverde

Sin decir nada el de ojos verdes acerca a Elizabeth a él para entregarle un beso, la chica nota la experiencia del ojiverde, su beso es más apasionado y mucho menos tímido, conforme el beso se intensifica en calidez y pasión el ojiverde acerca más el cuerpo de Elizabeth contra el suyo.

La chica siente como su boca es invadida por la lengua de Booker, se sorprende un poco al principio pero no tarda en acostumbrarse y seguir con el beso, sus lenguas se tocan mutuamente como si compitieran entre sí, la ojiazul interrumpe el acto cuando la necesidad de oxigeno simplemente es demasiada para ignorarla.

La respiración de ambos es agitada y acelerada, el ojiverde sonríe a lo que Elizabeth responde de la misma manera. La de ojos azules gira a Booker y le tumba en la cama de un sentón sorprendiendo al ojiverde por aquel repentino cambio.

-*Risa* ¿Qué haces?- exclama algo divertido el de pijama azul mientras Elizabeth camina con un contoneo muy particular asta inclinarse y entregarle un beso en los labios. El ojiverde nota que la timidez en los labios de la chica ha desaparecido y se sorprende al sentir la mano de la ojiazul en aquella parte de su anatomía que ya avía comenzado a reaccionar ante la situación.

Elizabeth interrumpe el beso para ver el rostro de Booker lleno de confusión, y suelta una ligera risa que llega a ser incluso algo infantil. El ver a aquel hombre que siempre mantuvo una imagen de dureza y algo de cinismo en ese estado le divierte y ser ella la razón de eso es una sensación aun mejor.

Animada por toda la situación la joven de cabello castaño se arrodilla frente a Booker para comenzar a liberarle de sus pantalones. La joven chica suelta un pequeño gemido de sorpresa al ver el miembro de Booker erecto y tan cerca.

-Elizabeth, no tenemos porque… ¡Ahh!- Elizabeth detiene las palabras del Booker al tomar aquella parte de la anatomía del hombre con sus manos.

-Yo quiero hacerlo- dice Elizabeth con un tono seguro y decidido mientras comienza a bajar y subir la piel de aquella parte tan sensible del hombre.

Con cada sonido de placer que el ojiverde liberaba Elizabeth aumentaba el ritmo eh intensidad de su acto hasta que en un arrebato de lujuria la chica peli castaña introduce el miembro de Booker en su boca, el ojiverde suelta u n gemido de placer al sentir los labios de la castaña en su erección, la chica al principio solo toca la punta con sus labios para luego introducirlo de apoco.

El ojiverde siente como la lengua de Elizabeth recorre aquella parte de su cuerpo, la intensidad con la que la chica lleva a cabo ese acto lleva al ojiverde a un estado de deseo casi incontrolable y sin pensar toma de la nuca a la castaña para guiar el ritmo con el que introduce su miembro en su boca.

Al principio Elizabeth se sobresalta pero no tarda en dejar que Booker le gie, lo que ella quiere es que el hombre de ojos verdes la toma y la use como quiera. El ojiverde comienza a sentir como la presión dentro de su cuerpo comienza a aumentar y sabe que si continua con ese acto de felación no podrá contenerse.

Con algo de apresuro interrumpe a la chica y se pone de pie, colocando a la ojiazul frente a él, la chica de cabello castaño mira con la mirada asía arriba como Booker le observa a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede, hice algo mal?- pregunta nerviosa eh incapaz de comprender la situación.

-No tu no… Elziabeth yo…- gesticula Booker deteniéndose para pensar un poco mas sus palabras.

Elizabeth nota en la mirada esquiva del hombre de ojos verdes que los nervios se han apoderado de él y con lentitud toma las manos de Booker liberando sus brazos que el ojiverde sostenía para colocarla de pie.

-Booker, está bien, yo también quiero esto- expresa Elizabeth entregando un beso en los labios del ojiverde y haciendo que este reaccione.

Booker se deja llevar y corresponde aquel beso con la misma pasión con el que la chica ojiazul se lo entrega, con facilidad el ojiverde libera sus manos y desliza los delgados tirantes del camisón de Elizabeth por lo brazos de la chica hasta que este ce al suelo dejando a la joven en su ropa intima.

El ojiverde comienza a masajear los pechos de Elizabeth para provocarle satisfacción, aquella acción hace que Elizabeth interrumpa el beso para dejar salir un gemido suave que solo anima a Booker a seguir y a besar a la chica de nuevo y más apasionadamente.

La castaña comienza a tomar más iniciativa y juguetea con la lengua de Booker. Con cada movimiento que las manos del ojiverde hacen sobre los pechos de Elizabgeth la chica suelta un gemido que se ahoga en el beso de ambos.

La ojiazul comienza a liberarse de su brasier para sentir las manos de Booker en su piel desnuda, cuando la prenda cae al suelo el ojiverde aumenta la forma con la que masajea los pechos de Elizabeth mientras que una de sus manso baja por la cadera de al chica hasta llegar a aquellas bragas de color negro que le impiden aun tomar a la ojiazul.

Al sentir la mano de Booker bajar aquella prenda ligeramente la ojiazul interrumpe todo alejando al hombre de ojos verdes y retrocediendo ella mima.

-Elizabeth ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Booker confuso y ligeramente frustrado, la mayoría de las mujeres con las que ha estado no le hacen trabajar tanto por esto, pero es esa misma razón por la que desea poseer a la ojiazul.

Booker nota un poco de miedo y nervios en rostro de Elizabeth que mantiene la mirada baja, en ese momento el ojiverde recuerda que ella no es como las otras chicas fáciles con las que ha estado, ella es diferente, es delicada y debe ser tratada como tal.

-Elizabeth, no tenemos que hacer esto ahora… talves sea mejor solo…- Booker es interrumpido con la sola mirada de Elizabeth que le fulmina con los ojos,

El ojiverde que vio los cristales en los ojos del songbird y le hiso cara y que se enfrentó a los Handyman sin hacerse para atrás siente miedo y traga saliva al ver esa mirada en Elizabeth, una mirada furica, indignada y desafiante.

-¿Acaso crees que soy una niñita?- cuestiona Elizabeth con un tono molesto mientras se acerca al ojiverde que solo intenta saber cómo responder.

-No… yo solo…-

-¿Solo qué? ¿Solo crees que no puedo hacer lo que el montón de fulanas con las que has estado hacen?- deja salir Elizabeth con más ira y frustración.

-¡Elizabeth!- exclama con una ligera fuerza mientras toma a al chica de los brazos y hace que esa mirada de enojo desaparezca de su rostro y sea remplazada por una de confusión y pena –Solo quería tratarte como te mereces, tú no eres como cualquier chica, tu eres inteligente, bella y dulce y no mereces que nadie te trate menos de lo que te mereces- explica Booker con bastante seguridad en su voz.

Elizabeth sonríe un poco y baja la mirada para que el ojiverde no vea la lágrima de alegría que se desliza por su mejilla por escuchar esas palabras del ojiverde. Booker levanta la mirada de Elizabeth tomándola de su barbilla y sonríe al ver aquel rastro que dejo la gota al pasar por la mejilla sonrojada de Elizabeth.

-Tu *sollozo* ¿tu enserio crees eso de mi?- exclama casi sollozante la chica peli castaña.

-No podría hablar más enserio- responde Booker entregándole un beso en los labios a la joven de ojos azules.

La ojiazul disfruta de aquel beso más que cualquier otra cosa hasta ese momento y al terminar solo puede ver los ojos verdes de Booker y sus nervios y miedo desparecen junto con su inseguridad.

-Quiero hacerlo- exclama Elizabeth con más confianza y tomando la mano de Booker donde yace aquella cicatriz.

-¿Estás segura? Podemos solo recostarnos si es lo que quieres, no tenemos porque…- Booker es interrumpido por Elizabeth quien le da un beso en los labios corto y sin miedo.

-Estoy muy segura- asegura Elizabeth liberándose de aquella última prenda sin más.

El ojiverdde sonríe un poco al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Elizabeth, aunque la chica actúa con confianza y seguridad, sus mejillas le traicionan revelando su pena. Sin decir nada el ojiverde toma a Elizabeth de la cadera y la carga durante unos segundo mientras él se deja caer de sentón en la cama y a ella al acomoda en su regados con la mirada en el.

La ojiazul se sonroja aún más, provocando que el hombre de ojos verdes sonreír algo divertido y le entregue un beso a Elizabeth para que pierda su pena. El ojiverde eleva a la chica sosteniéndola de los muslos para poder colocarla en un mejor posición para aquel acto, la ojiazul aprieta los hombros de Booker con fuerza debido a los nervios y ansiedad que siente.

El ojiverde coloca la entrada a la intimidad de la chica en una posición favorecedora y lentamente comienza a dejarla descender sobre aquel miembro tan exaltado por todo lo sucedido, la castaña comienza a sentir como el miembro de Booker se introduce en su interior, al principio la sensación no llega más allá de simple placer pero cuando la punta del pene del ojiverde hace contacto con el himen que protege la pureza de la chica es cuando Elizabeth comienza a sentir algo de dolor eh interrumpe el beso para dejar salir un quejido y morder sus labios.

El ojiverde nota aquella expresión en el rostro de Elizabeth y cesa cualquier intención de continuar deteniendo el descenso de la chica y por ende la intrusión a su cuerpo.

-Elizabeth, me detendré si tu quie…-

-¡No!- exclama con fuerza y decisión la ojiazul sorprendiendo y confundiendo un poco a Booker, la ojiazul a esperado aquel momento desde hace ya un buen tiempo y no planea esperar más.

-Elizabeth, no tienes porque hacer esto, si quieres que nos detengamos solo…- el ojiverde no termina su frase cuando la chica castaña lo calla besándolo y comensando a dejar caer su peso con algo de temor para introducir lo que queda del miembro del ojiverde en ella.

Finalmente la delgada membrana cede ante el empuje que Elizabeth aplica, en ese instante en que su inocencia desaparece en medio de una sensación de dolor que la obliga a soltar un grito que Booker ahoga con uniendo sus labios de nuevo y rodeándola con sus brazos para acercarla a él.

Con facilidad el ojiverde toma a Elizabeth de la cadera y comienza a moverle de arriba asía abajo para continuar con el apasionado acto. El dolor que la ojiazul siente no tarda en desaparecer y ser remplazado por placer. Elizabeth comienza a mover sus caderas aumentando gradualmente la intensidad con lo que lo hace.

Conforme el placer aumenta eh invade el cuerpo de la joven de cabello castaño su espalda se encorva y con sus brazos rodea el cuello de Booker para mantener por más tiempo su apasionado beso.

Con cada gemido y sonido de placer y satisfacción de Elizabeth que se queda en ese apasionado beso el ojiverde siente aquella sensación de necesidad para liberar sus fluidos.

-Eli… *beso* …Elizabeth yo… *beso*- exclama Booker intentando separar sus labios de los de la chica de ojos azules para decirlo que sucede en su cuerpo.

Elizabeth nota los leves empujones de Booker, pero no desiste y mantiene sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiverde para mantener aquel beso, pero cuando Booker siente que está apunto de liberar aquella sensación aplica más fuerza a aquel empujón y logra separar sus labios de los de Elizabeth que se le queda viendo con confusión.

-¿Qué sucede? *respiración agitada*- pregunta Elizabeth confundida

-Elizabeth, estoy a punto de *gemido*…- las pocas palabras de Booker son suficiente para que la ojiazul desluzca lo que el ojiverde siente y sin decir nada lo rodea de nuevo con sus brazos sorprendiéndolo un poco.

-No importa- responde Elizabeth besando de nuevo a Booker antes que este pueda decir algo.

La ojiazul quiere llegar al final, quiere que Booker la tome com suya, quiere que el sea el único que le provoque el placer que ahora siente y está dispuesta a recibir la descarga del ojiverde que intenta contenerse lo más que puede.

La ojiazul comienza a mover sus caderas de manera que estimule a Booker para que no pueda luchar más contra su cuerpo, finalmente el ojiverde se da cuenta que la chica castaña no se detendrá y decide dejar que todo siga su cauce tomando a Elizabeth de su delgada cadera y acercándola a él.

La presión aumenta hasta que Booker sienta aquella descarga de placer que invade su cuerpo y el de Elizabeth que debido a aquel momento no se logra contener y deja salir un gemido alejando sus labios de lso de Booker, el ojiverde escucha aquel gemido de placer salir de los labios de Elizabeth y siente como su cuerpo cae de espaldas derrotado por el cansancio.

Cuando el placer del cuerpo de Elizabeth se desvanece, con cuidado y algo de cansancio se recuesta sobre Booker. Unidos en ese momento la chica ojiazul se siente no solo complacida, sino victoriosa y realizada.

El sol entra por la ventana iluminando los parpados de Booker que hace un quejido antes de despertar e intentar levantar su torso, pero al sentir una presión sobre su cuerpo baja lo mirada y ve a al ojiazul sobre con una frazada roja que los cubre a ambos.

Booker frota su rostro para despejar algo del cansancio que aun le pesa y luego sonríe al ver de nuevo aquella cabellera castaña que yace en su pecho. Con su brazo rodea a la ojiazul sobre la frazada y decide permanecer en silencio para dejar descansar a la chica.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado este fic, con este capítulo lo concluyo, por ahora, eh visto que a muchos les gusto esta idea y díganme que les pareció todo el fic y si les gustaría que expandiera más la historia de este, recuerden comentar. Lamento si hay algunas o muchas faltas de ortografía, es que entre más largo el capítulo más se me pasan._**


	6. Aviso

_**"Aviso"**_

**Debido a que parece que les agrado mi fic les aviso que habrá una continuación que se desarrollara después de este fic, el nuevo Fic contendrá un buen número de capítulos. Pero no todo es bueno, este fic no será publicado hasta dentro de mucho debido a que estoy ocupado con otros de mis fics, los cuales les invito a leer. Por si quieren saber cuáles son mis próximos proyectos pueden consultarme por medio de Mensajes privados en los comentarios, asegúrense de dejar una cuenta, correo o Facebook al cual responder.**


	7. NUEVO AVISO

**NUEVO AVISO**

**_Bueno amigos les traigo una noticia que no estoy seguro si les gustara, estoy aquí para volver a asegurarles que este fic tendrá una continuación, pero aun no llegara. Pero también les aviso de un nuevo Fic vasado en otro de mis juegos favoritos y espero que lo hayan jugado y que me digan que piensan de este nuevo fic que hare el cual se basa en "Portal" y usara a la pareja de Wheatley y GLaDOS, también les invito a leer otro de mis fics de videojuegos "Fallout New Vegas Legacy"_**

**_Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios sobre este anuncio y si leen estos nuevos fics que acabo de mencionar recuerden comentarlos y darme su opinión ya que ningún comentario es mal recibido._**


	8. A slice of cake

_Bueno amigos, les quiero venir con una gran noticia, bueno supongo yo que es grande, no sé ustedes, pero bueno, el punto es que les confirmo que un nuevo fic será publicado, este será una secuela de este mismo fic que supongo yo les gusto._

_Pero esto no es solo un simple aviso, sino que en efecto este es un episodio especial, es corto lo sé, pero es solo un pequeño episodio y tal vez recuerden el fi de Portal que ya estoy publicando, bueno en ese fic podrán encontrar algunas pistas sobre la trama del nuevo fic de Bioshock que se acerca. Para aclarar, este nuevo fic de Bioshock continua la historia donde se quedó en el episodio 5, bueno sin otra cosa que decir, aquí les dejo este pequeño episodio especial._

* * *

_**— A slice of cake —**_

Los Lutece se observan mutuamente en aquella pequeña mesa exterior de una pastelería y cafetería, en la mesa yacen dos platos con rebanadas de dos pasteles distintos, uno de Chocolate y otro de Vainilla.

-Bueno, creo que lo sucedido con Elizabeth y Booker fue bastante interesante- exclama Robert provocando que su "Hermana" arquee una ceja algo disgustada.

-Aun pienso que no era del todo necesario que observaras como se desarrollaba todo con tu telescopio- Dice con algo de molestia la pelirroja tomando una pequeña porción de pastel de vainilla con una cuchara para postres.

-Alguien tenía que hacerlo, sabes que había una gran probabilidad que los poderes de la chica desgarraran la realidad en ese momento- dice con una sonrisa el pelirrojo de ojos azules.

-Nunca has podido disimular tu libidinosa naturaleza Robert, pero debe ser natural en ti ya que eres un hombre- la sonrisa del pelirrojo se borra para demostrar algo de molestia e indignación en su rostro.

-Siempre juzgando, ¿algún día dejaras de hacerlo?- cuestiona el ojiazul.

-No mientras tu siguas con ese comportamiento, por cierto *Comiendo una porción de pastel* ¿Cómo crees que le haya ido a nuestro amigo azul?- pregunta la pelirroja con más seriedad.

-Bueno, eso depende de él, hicimos lo que estaba a nuestro alcance, su universo está lleno de rastros de rupturas Quánticas, no fue nuestra culpa o intención terminar allí- aclara el ojiazul empezando a comer algo de su tarta de chocolate.

-Aun así espero que le vaya bien, tu viste lo que le depara, casi siento lastima por él. Creo que tengo una debilidad por las historias de amor- una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Rosalind.

-Siempre tan sentimental, su universo no es asunto nuestro, ya tenemos mucho que hacer limpiando el desorden de Elizabeth y su pequeño capricho- replica Robert

-Dale un respiro, es amor joven- exclama Rosalind con una sonrisa.

-Más bien un Tabú- asegura el pelirrojo casi burlándose.

-No somos quien para juzgarla ¿No crees?- aquellas palabras enrojecen el rostro de Robert que traga saliva mientras los nervios se apoderan de él.

Rosalind sonríe divertida por el rostro de su "Hermano" y sin ningún aviso se inclina para entregarle un beso en los labios.

-Bueno, será mejor que terminemos de merendar, hay mucho trabajo por delante y ella se acerca cada vez más rápido- Rosalind sonríe consiguiendo que su acompañante haga lo mismo.

-Sera interesante ver cómo se desarrolla esto- agrega Robert

El pelirrojo saca del bolsillo interno de su saco una moneda, la cual hace girar en la mesa, gradualmente la velocidad del objeto disminuye, pero en lugar de caer de un lado se queda estática y comienza a levitar ligeramente.

-Parece que se acerca más rápido de lo que pensamos- las palabras de Robert son frías mientras toma la moneda y la guarda en su saco.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado este pequeño episodio, nos vemos luego, y recuerden darle un vistazo a mi fic de Portal, pues allí encontraran algunas pistas sobre lo que viene.**_


	9. Grietas en el espejo

_**"Grietas en el espejo"**_

_**Grietas en el espejo es la continuación de este fic, ya está publicada y pueden encontrarla en mi lista de historias en mi perfil, también pueden buscarla de manera individual en la sección de Bioshock de Fan fic.**_


End file.
